Fireworks
by eReLRa
Summary: Perayaan lama Hogwarts. Pesta Kembang Api sebelum Liburan Musim Panas. Dan mitos soal cinta sejati di sekelilingnya...Drarry and RonMione..My first ff in ffn...*kyaaaaaa


"_sepertinya kalian makin akrab saja? Jadi? Kapan aku mulai bisa memanggilmu Mrs. Driggory"_

"_Daripada meributkan soal itu... Aku ingin kau tidak akan macam-macam pada sahabatku jika ternyat kau dan hermioe lah yang terpilih menjadi Pengeran dan putri tahun ini.."_

"_Bukankah aku harus lebih dahulu mengalahkanmu?"._

_FIREWORK_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling...

Pair :DMHP/Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter/ Drarry

Author: eReL_18-19

Rating : M buat sedikit bumbu asem lime doang sih...hihihi

Warning : OOC,Maybe typoo,alur membosankan mungkin,Modifate canon.

Genre :Romance

Length: 1shoot*maybe*#galau ga pinter bikin oneshootT.T*

Sekali lagi! Saya anak baru dalam fandom ini.. so? Kalau banyak kesalahan tolong sampaikan... Walau sebenarnya saya memang berniat membuat ini ga semirip mungkin dnegan yang di buku... ada beberapa hal asing yang berasal dari imajinasi saya yang saya tambahkan ke ff ini...^^

Ehya... saya juga baru nyadar ini rada mirip2 doujinshi sasu naru yang pernah saya tonton..tapi lupa judulnya..hhe... so,kalau ada yang merasa mirip.. kalian tahulah miripnya sama apa..:)

Ini request dari Ayati Rif*temen di facebook*... pokoknya happy ending kan? Jadi abaikan potongan di atas dan judul yang nyeleneh itu ok...? pokoknya ntar pasti happy ending kok.. Tenang aja.. enjoy...

Hope you like this fiction...^^

Pada dasarnya, menu di meja makan besar itu selalu begitu-begitu juga. Menu standart yang biasa ada di meja makan keluarga inggris. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan juga jika salah seorang anak tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali pagi ini bukan? Bisa saja 'pahlawan dunia sihir' itu sedang bosan dengan makanan yang itu-itu saja. Dan toh juga,semua yang berada di dalam aula besar kini tahu, tidak mungkin bahwa anak itu tidak bernafsu makan karna alasan terganggu oleh 'Kau-tahu-siapa?'. Ok, penyihir gila itu sudah musnah berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Jadi? Sebaiknya si kacamata bundar itu segera menyendokan bubur kentangnya jika tidak ingin mendengar ocehan khawatir dari 2 sahabatnya. Intinya itu saja. Karna sejauh lebar kali panjang meja griffindor yang tak berhenti mengoceh Cuma sepasang kekasih sahabat sang pahlawan dunia sihir.

"Harry? Kau tahu apa fungsi makanan?",setidaknya... remaja lelaki berambut merah itu sudah menambah porsi sarapan paginya 2 kali pagi ini.

"Untuk dimakan..",ujarnya berlagak bagai filsuf paling tercerahkan di seluruh dunia. Meskipun jawabannya jelas terlalu kekanakan untuk ukuran murid tingkat akhir hogwarts. Yang harus dihargai adalah usahanya membujuk griffindor paling keras kepala di seluruh hogwarts ini.

Gadis di hadapan si kacamata dan sang pemuda rambut merah menarik nafas. Sudah seminggu ini,demi Merlyn! Hermione masih cukup cerdas untuk ingat dengan tepat bahwa sejak seminggu ini makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut sang penyelamat dunia sihir itu Cuma suapan-suapan kecil bubur kentang. That's all.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Bahkan menolak cokelat honeyduks?! Kemungkinannya hanya 2. Jika bukan karna NEWT semakin dekat berarti karna tiba-tiba hantu voldemort mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya... 2 hal itu atau... entahalah jika penyebabnya sesuatu yang lain. Hermione akan dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa kecerdasannya tidak cukup cerdas untuk tahu hal sepele apa yang mengganggu sahabatnya.

"Harry..",berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya melihat harry potter -sang pahlawan- yang hanya menusuk-nusuk sosis panggang di atas piringnya.

Butuh sekitar 15 detik sampai harry menanggapi panggilan Hermione dengan cengiran yang sudah tercetak khas di wajah pria itu.

Biasanya itu berhasil membuatnya dimaklumi,"Iya.. aku makan 'mione...". maka sebuah suapan akhirnya masuk melewati bibir tipis itu. Hermione menambah kadar senyumnya. Berpandangan sebentar dengan Ron yang sibuk dengan sosis panggang ke sekian. Menghela nafas. Dan membalik buku catatan rune konunya sebelum meneguk sekedarnya jus labu di pialanya.

Gerakan tangan kanan harry yang hendak meraih gelas jus labunya terhenti. Tidak ada proses di otaknya yang meminta berhenti. Itu gerak relfeks saat matanya bertemu pandang. Dengan dua iris abu-abu yang berkesan angkuh. Pongah yang begitu teguh. Entah dari mana setitik hati harry merasa teduh.

Dan sebuah detik yang ditakdirkan,pandang mereka bertemu.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku catatan ramuanku..",wajah harry tertutupi poni rambutnya yang ia biarkan semakin memanjang. Mengahalangi pandangan kedua sahabatnya dari semu merah yang bergradasi di wajahnya. Tidak ginny,sang mantan kekasih yang masih sesekali tertangkap beberapa mata mencuri pandang pada harry. Tidak juga Dean,Neville atau Seamus... tidak teman-teman griffindornya yang lain. Tidak siapapun,kecuali iris abu-abu congkak yang teramat percaya diri di ujung lain meja asrama sang ular,slytherin. Yang dapat menangkap semu tipis di pipi sang penyelamat dunia sihir.

Pemuda itu menyuapkan sesendok terakhir makan paginya. Menata garpu di atas sendok peraknya. Menyilangkan keduanya di atas piring. Hmm... benar-benar selayaknya keluarga bangsawan bersikap.

"Eh? Kau sudah draki?",tatapan tajam pangeran slytherin itu tidak menyurutkan gelayutan manja Parkinson muda pada lengannya.

"Hn.",remaja berambut pirang itu mendengus,lalu melepas paksa dekapan pansy pada lengannya. Pergi meninggalkan meja asrama sang ular. Menuju pintu keluar Aula Besar.

"Ssshh...",pansy mendesis malas begitu bayangan draco tak nampak lagi dari sudut pandangannya. Well.. dia benar-benar punya bakat sebagai seorang slytherin.

"Diabaikan lagi?",pria itu berkulit coklat eksotis.

"Tapi kau belum mau menyerah bukan?",ujar seorang lagi sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada gadis yang sebenarnya berparas lumayan manis jika tidak terlalu sering menggerutu. Sayangnya menggerutu adalah salah satu hobi favorit pansy.

Pansy mengulumkan senyum sinis pada kedua pemuda itu,"Tidak juga. Aku sudha menyerah sejak lama... Tapi kalian tahu? Jika draco membuatku kesulitan untuk mewujudkan cinta posessifku.. Akan kubuat ia juga frustasi dengancintanya...",Theodore nott menghentikan sendokannya.

"Maksudmu Draco sedang jatuh cinta?",gadis itu melebarkan beberapa mili senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Memainkan kerah jubahnya, ia mengerling,"mmm... bisa dibilang..".

"Tunggu... sebentar..sebentar... biar ku ulangi 'draco malfoy' sebagai subjek dipadankan dengan predikat 'jatuh cinta'?",wajah tampan itu menggulirkan kernyitan. "Itu terdengar seperti voldemort bereinkarnasi menjadi Mahatma Gandhi... mustahil!",sergah lelaki itu yakin.

Pansy merapikan pakaiannya,setelah merasa pantas sebagaimana selayaknya kaum bangsawan. Ia bersikap apatis. Tersenyum tipis,theo merasakan gemetar oleh sikap si gadis.

Ada aura mistis berbahya yang menyelubungi gadis itu,"Aku tidak berharap kau percaya,theo.. tapi katakan ini pada si pangeran slytherin kita nanti.. Ayahnya akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri jika sampai ia bersikeras soal ini! Dan aku yang akan memastikan itu.",lengkung senyum itu menebar aura mistis. Theo melirik blaise yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa perlu bereaksi.

"Mereka membingungkan..",keluh theo sambil menggaruk kepala. "Aku yakin gadis itu tidak berasal dari slytherin. Sampai Pansy bisa seyakin itu soal kemurkaan uncle Lucius..". theo menyingkirkan piring di hadapannya.

"Memang siapa yang bilang padamu kalau 'dia' seorang gadis?",tumpuan sikut Theo yang menyangga dagunya sampai terjatuh. Celetukan blaise bukan perkara main-main. _Berarti kalau bukan gadis?_

"Kau mau bilang Tuan Muda Malfoy kita itu...",theo melirik sekelilingnya. Lalu memastikan volume suaranya hanya cukup terdengar oleh ia dan blaise sebelum melanjutkan bicara,"_gay?"_. Blaise tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk meremang disebabkan helaan nafas roommatenya itu.

"Tapi kau benar soal 'dia' tidak berasal dari slytherin..",Blaise bangkit. Meninggalkan Theo terbengong sendiri.

_Bukan Slytherin? Dan Bukan Gadis? Tidak heran jika Rita Seekers akan punya headline heboh soal Malfoy senior yang meng-avra kadavra anaknya sendiri..._

Langkah Harry lumayan tergesa. Seingatnya ia meninggalkan bukunya di atas ranjang. Namun tak menemukannya di tempat itu. maka setelah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari bukunya. Si Tuan Kacamata bundar itu baru ingat mungkin saja ia meninggalkannya di ruang rekreasi semalam. Yang ia ingat ia nyaris seperti mayat hidup setelah menyelsaikan essay ramuan tepat semenit sebelum tengah malam. Jadi, kemungkinan ia meninggalkan catatan itu di sana cukup besar. Harry berspekulasi.

Dan yeah.. dia menemukan benda itu ditumpukan bantal sofa dekat perapian. Tidak mengherankan,mengingat tempat itu semalam menjadi medan pertempuran Harry yang sudah sangat mengantuk membujuk Ron agar pindah ke kamar. Kenapa harus repot-repot membujuk Ronald Weasley pindah ke kamar? Kerena lebih baik mendengar omelan setengah sadar pria berambut merah itu daripada gerutuan tidak jelasnya besok pagi. Bukan sesuatu yang baik didengar di pagi hari.

Dan disinilah sekarang langkah pria itu melaju,nyaris melewati aula besar jika ia tidak tertubruk tubuh gempal yang sepertinya keluar cukup terburu dari ruangan raksasa itu.

"Ah.. Lihat?! Seluruhh dunia sihir pasti akan mengutukku jika tahu aku baru saja membuat terjatuh 'pahlawan' mereka..",sindir goyle tanpa raut menyesal sedikit pun. Harry memilih tak menanggapi. Percuma, memperjelas kobaran api.

Ia bangkit tanpa basa-basi dan melewati goyle begitu saja. Satu yang tak diperkirakan harry adalah langkah Goyle yang kini menjejerinya. Lalu tangan gempal itu yang mencekram bahunya,sepersekian detik kemudian harry tersadar bahwa ia baru saja dibantingkan ke tembok di sisi kirinya.

"APA MASALAHMU!",harry membentak. Sekedar menggertak. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan detensi di tahun terakhirnya-yang diulang- di Hogwarts.

"Masalah kau bilang? Banyak! Orang tuaku kini mendekam di Azkaban karna kesaksianmu!",Goyle mencengkram dagu sang anak yang menang itu. menekan kepalanya ke arah tembok. Membuat tubuh harry yang memang kalah tinggi terangkat sedikit.

"Dan kau mau tahu apa lagi? Sampai Aku lulus Hogwarts... Aku menjadi tahanan rumah! Rumahku di kelilingi Auror setiap harinya! Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk lagi?",goyle mendekatkan wajahnya pada raut ketakutan harry. Berbicara tepat di depan bibirnya. Harry tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi tak berdaya pagi ini.

"Para Muggle itu masih berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di luar sana semenetara kita para penyihir? Bersembunyi di balik tabir mantra? Dan kau menyebut dirimu pahlawan dunia sihir?!",goyle meludah tepat di depan wajah itu. Membantingkan tubuh harry yang lemas akhir-akhir ini karna jarang sekali mendapat asupan makanan.

"Akkh..",harry tidak tahu kemana perginya gerombolan murid-murid hogwarts yang seharusnya sekarang sedang keluar dari aula besar. Dan harry pun tak tahu apa maksud goyle dengan menindih tubuhnya kini. _Posisiku berbahaya..._

Harry berusaha berontak,mencoba meraih tongkat sihirnya yang berada di saku jubah. Namun begitu tongkat sihir itu tergenggam. Goyle dengan mudahnya merebutnya dan melemparkannya jauh ke belakang.

Goyle menyeringai. Ia mendekat ke telinga harry dan berbisik disana,"Kau menyedihkan..".

"Stupefy!",harry tidak tahu siapa yang melafalkan mantra itu. Yang jelas mantra itu cukup untuk melepaskannya dari cengkraman goyle.

"Kau tak apa harry?".

Tangan putih itu gemetaran membetulkan letak kacamtanya,"Cedrig?",ujar harry gembira. Melihat Alumnus Hogwarts yang pernah dilawannya pada turnament 'Piala Api' dengan setelan santai yang membuatnya tampak memukau.

"kemana dua teman griffindormu?",Harry berdiri dibantu tumpuan lelaki bersurai coklat keemasan itu.

"Aku tertinggal.",jawab harry singkat. Lalu memperhatikan kondisi goyle yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kapan kau bisa tidak memasang tampang senaif itu? dia baru saja melakukan pelecahan terhadapmu dan apa-apaan tampang khwatirmu itu?",harry tersenyum tipis. Ia sedang tidak bisa membagi terlalu banyak cengiran minta dimakluminya saat ini.

"Kau akan terlambat masuk kelas?!",kalimat barusan terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan. "Bagaimana jika temani aku temui kepala sekolah?",Harry berfikir itu mungkin lebih baik daripada ia berusaha membuat snape tidak khawatir dengan alsan keterlambatannya. Mau mengarang cerita pun kemampuan berbohong harry di bawah standart rata-rata...

"Sepertinya Profesor Mcgonnal akan jauh lebih ramah daripada Profesoor Snape yang siap memberi detensi..",harry membiarkan cedrig merangkul bahunya ringan. Selayaknya sahabat lama. Sementara pemuda itu terkikik riang.

"Sejak kapan seorang Harry James Potter memanggil Severus snape dengan embel-embel Professor?".

Tidak segera dijawab oleh harry. Pria itu justru melirik lebih dulu tubuh goyle yang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia melihat bayang-bayang flinch mendekat. Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Menyadari bahwa kawan bicaranya baru benar-benar fokus sekarang. Cedrig mengulang pertanyaannya dengan redaksi yang sedikit berbeda,"jadi sudah banyak yang 'berubah' harry?",mata emerald itu merasakan makna terselubung dalam pernyataan itu.

"Ehm.. beberapa berubah... beberapa sepertinya ditakdirkan merlyn diam dalam tetapan yang konstan..".

"Harry!",Hermione berlari menuju sahabatnya yang menghilang pada pelajaran ramuan pagi ini. Dan snape sama sekali taik bertanya. Maka kemungkinannya hanya satu;panggilang kepala sekolah.

Tapi ada apa? Sepanjang pengalaman gadis bersurai keemasan itu harry jarang sekali membawa kabar baik jika baru saja menemui kepala sekolah. Entah itu Dumbledore, Snape atau Mcgonnal...

"kantor kepala sekolah? Ada masalah?", tanya hermione masih dengan nafas terengah. Benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik saja. Ron berjalan lebih 'manusiawi' dari Hermione, merangkul bahu pemuda itu . Lalu mulai berkata,"Si muka tanpa hidung itu tidak akan bangkit lagi kan?",harry tersenyum geli. Merasa bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti sepasang kekasih ini.

"Tidak... Hanya bertemu Cedrig dan lalu diajak menemani menemui Prof. Mcgonnal... Apa Prof. Snape menanyakanku?",Hermioene menggeleng. "Kurasa kepala sekolah sudah memberi tahu..".

"Ada apa si senior kita yang 'rupawan' itu datang kemari?",mereka berjalan beriringan bertiga melalui lorong menuju kelas ramalan-untuk Ron dan Harry- dan jadwal kelas rune kuno untuk Hermione.

"Untuk merayakan kekalahan Voldemort,Cedrig diminta Kepala sekolah untuk membantu melaksanakan kembali budaya lama hogwarts—",hermione menyilangkan tengannya di dadanya. Berjalan mundur sambil menatap pemuda itu serius.

"Maksudmu Pesta kembang api Hogwarts?",Harry mengangguk. Sementara Ron mengalurkan segaris kernyitan di dahinya.

"Pesta Kembang Api apa?",Ron mulai bertanya dan bagai membawa buku ensiklopedi berjalan berbentuk gadis cantik bernama hermione ia dan harry tinggal menyerap pengetahuan dari apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Awalnya acara ini diadakan untuk menghibur Helga Hufflepuff yang baru sembuh dari penyakit cacar air yang di deritanya saat umur 34 tahun... Maka Godric Griffindor memesankan beberapa kembang api terbaik dari china. Sejak saat itu setiap sebelum liburan musim panas Hogwarts selalu merayakan pesta itu. dan menurut legenda... siapapun yang mencium pasangannya tepat saat kembang api pertama menyala,akan hidup bahagia selama nya bersama orang itu...",hermione menceritakan kisah itu selayaknya raut seorang akademisi. Datar sekali. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang membicarakan kisah cinta sejati akan berbunga-bunga sendiri. Terlebih ia menceritakan di depan kekasihnya.

Harry melirik Ron,dan menemukan raut pemakluman juga di wajah pria itu.

Hermione berhenti mengoceh saat meneydari kedua temannya itu tak lagi fokus pada apa yang ia katakan,"kenapa? Ada yang salah?",mereka menggeleng berbarengan.

"Hanya saja kau melewatkan belokan menuju kelas Rune Kuno 'mione..",Ron mengatakan itu dengan nada setengah menyindir setengah kasihan. Karna mereka terlewat cukup jauh.

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya yang ditirai poni,"Ah! Kenapa aku bisa ketularan sikap ceroboh kalian?!",ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan dua pemuda tersinggung itu begitu saja.

"Harry.?".

"Ya...?".

"Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa kau mencintai gadis itu sesering yang kau bisa ya? Dia senang sekali membuatku dongkol..",Ron mulai lagi jurus menggerutunya dan berjalan mendahului harry yang masih terdiam mengawasi langkah hermione yang menjauh. Menyadari ada bayangan lain di ujung lorong tadi sebelum hermione berbalik.

"Kudengar tadi ia izin dari kelas ramuan karena bertemu cedrig driggory..",Draco berusaha meminimalisir getaran tangannya saat terkaget mendengar suara seseorang di dekat telinganya.

"Blaise.. ",lririhnya kesal. Ia tidak suka diganggu saat dimana pelajaran Rune Kuno nyaris dimulai. Terlebih dengan kabar yang mudah bikin panas hati macam yang dikatakan blaise barusan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?",berpura-pura bisanya kemampuan yang paling dikuasai anggota slytherin. Tapi draco merasakan senyuman 'serba tahu sgalanya' di belakang punggungnya. Pasti milik blaise. Pertanda jika ia tak dapat mengelabui sang penerus nama zabini itu.

"Cedrig akan sering datang kemari spertinya dan bertemu harry,draco? Kudengar ia putus dnegan Cho Chang setelah turnamen karna jatuh cinta pada harry... apa kau punya strategi khusus? Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan apapun sejauh ini..",bicara panjang lebar bukan gaya blaise zabini. Dan membiarkan dirinya dinasehati orang lain juga bukan gaya seorang draco malfoy.

"Apa keperluan di Cedrig itu kemari?",sebelah alis Blaise berjengit. Asing rasanya mendengar nada cemburu tersirat dalam kata-kata sang pangeran slytrherin.

"Mempersiapkan Pesta kembang api sebelum liburan musim panas..",itu kalimat terakhir dari percakapan dua slytherin itu. Guru sudah datang dan Rune kuno bukan pelajaran asal-asalan. Mereka butuh konsentrasi penuh dan ketenangan untuk mengerti materi yang makin sulit saja tiap tahunnya.

Sialnya... kabar dari blaise membuat pikiran draco bercabang kemana-mana... dan berakar pada satu nama.

"harry..",lirih si pirang nyaris tak bersuara.

Para murid Griffindor tengah membuta lingkaran di atas permadani tebal ruang rekreasi mereka. Setelah topik pertandingan Quidicth melawan Ravenclaw menghilang dari peredaran. Tema baru berkembang dalam perkumpulan itu dan segera mencuat menjadi topik utama.

_Siapa yang kan menjadi Pangeran dan Putri Pesta Kembang Api tahu ini!_

"ayolah.. inti dari pesta ini adalah kehangatan persahabatan seperti yang dicontohkan pendiri asrama kita pada Helga Hufflepuff...",kritisi hermione,ia tidak suka dengan tema yang melenceng kemana-mana ini.

Semenjak resmi diumumkan 30 menit yang lalu usai makan malam di aula besar. Anak-anak mulai ribut. Terutama mereka yang menjadi siswa angkatan akhir. Meskipun ini perayaan yang berumur ratusan tahun namun baru diadakan kembali setelah voldemort mati. Maka ini kesempatan terakhir mereka menikmati perayaan ini.

"ouh ayolah 'mione... ini akan menyenangkan,bisa tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada nilai-nilai moral yang kita dapat dari acara ini?! Intinya adalah NEWT di depan mata dan ada satu malam dimana kita bisa melepas penat!",Harry mulai gemas nampaknya dengan kuliah hermione soal sejarah dan berbagai aspek dari perayaan tersebut.

"Kalau cedrig masih disini sebagi murid bisa dipastikan ia yang akan memenangkan penghargaan itu..",komentar Ron entah kagum atau sinis. Nada bicaranya bercampur baur.

"Tapi menurutku kita punya kesempatan mendapatkan gelar putri dalam perayaan ini..", celetuk salah seorang siswi junior setahun di bawah harry.

Para gadis lain mengiyakan. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecerdasan dan bakat gadis itu. dan hanya orang buta saja yang akan mengatakan hermione tidak cantik. Ah tidak juga.. bahkan orang buta pun akan mengakui kecantikan hermione hanya dengan mendengar kelembutan suaranya. Dan tersebutlah nama Hermione kemudian sebagai kandidat utama. Harry melirik Ron yang wajahnya bertambah merah padam menahan cemburu yang kentara di wajahnya.

Well... menurut survei dadakan para siswi asrama ini,kemungkinan besar gelar pangeran akan jatuh jika tidak harry..tentu pada draco malfoy... "Dan itu sama sekali bukan pilihan..",celetuk Ron pada harry sebelum mereka tertidur pada malam itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan lebih senang jika Luna Lovegood yang menang dari pada harus mendengar gerutuanmu soal Hermione yang disandingkan dengan pria lain..",harry berusaha menghibur.

Ia mendengar Ron mendesah panjang,"Terima kasih sudah berusaha,harry. Satu-satunya yang membuatku sedih adalah eknyataan bahwa aku nampaknya tidak cukup tampan atau layak untuk hermione...",harry terdiam lama. Berusaha mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk menyemangati kawannya. Ia berhenti saat mendengar suara dengkuran pemuda itu.

_Layak ya? Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa cinta membutuhkan penilaian kelayakan?_

"Sedang sibuk?",Harry berpapasan dengan cedrig yang sedang membawa beberapa sumbu. Tungkai lelaki itu mengarah pada menara astronomi. Sigap. Harry membantu membawakan beberapa.

"Begitulah...",lelaki itu tersenyum manis sekali. Dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khas harry. Lelaki itu sadar ia tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk kabur dari pesona lelaki ini.

"Harry.. mungkin aku lancang menanyakan ini padamu..",ujar cedrig di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju menara tua itu. Harry memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada sang lawan bicara.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluarga Malfoy?",harry tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pernyataan itu menyesakan dadanya. Membran ingatannya melayang pada sebuah adegan. Natal lalu. Saat ia berkunjung bersama Severus. Dan tanpa sengaja menguping sebuah pembicaraan.

"_Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi... Lakukan segera!"_,harry mengenali suara itu sebagai malfoy senior.

"_Bersabarlah,dad... waktunya akan tiba.. Dan aku akan menjeratnya dalam jebakanku. Jadi... jauhkan tangan-tanagn para bawahanmu,dad!",_dan itu adalah suara draco. Harry tak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi suara itu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya,saat ia tertidur bahkan angan-angannya saat ia benar-benar sadar.

"Harry? Kau mendengarkanku?".

"Eh iya?",harry berharap tampangnya tak terlalu nampak bodoh. Memalukan sekali kepergok tak menyimak kalimat lawan bicara. Payah.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat",mengambil sumbu-sumbu kembang api yang dibawa harry. "istirahatlah di dalam... sementara aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku..",harry terdiam menimang. Ia akan banyak melamun bertahan di situ juga. Tak banyak membantu.

"Baiklah..",lalu langkah harry makin gontai saja makin mendekati asrama. Sampai tak sadar di depan pintu samping itu berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang. Pengisi angan-angannya. Rival terberatnya dalam kontes tdiak resmi Pengeran Pesta Kmebang Api Hogwarts.

"sepertinya kalian makin akrab saja? Jadi? Kapan aku mulai bisa memanggilmu Mrs. Driggory?",harry diam mungkin disitu. Ia mendnegus marah. Tapi juga bahagia draco kembali mau mengajaknya bicara. Setelah keakraban singkat mereka dalam kunjungan natal kemarin. Mereka nyaris tidak pernah membangun komunikasi apa-apa lagi. Bahkan sekedar saling lempar celaan pada masing-masing pihak.

Si kacamata bundar menarik nafas,"Daripada meributkan soal itu... Aku ingin kau tidak akan macam-macam pada sahabatku jika ternyata kau dan Hermione lah yang terpilih menjadi Pengeran dan putri tahun ini..",emerald itu bersinar sinis.

"Bukankah aku harus lebih dahulu mengalahkanmu?".

Harry menantang mata abu itu. Pijar keangkuhan itu tak beranjak seinchi pun. Namun mungkin itu hanya perasaan harry saja. Sudut mata keabuan draco menggetarkan luka. Batin nampaknya. Mungkin sisa-sisa trauma perang besar.

Harry tidak mau,tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa aura bangsawan draco dan kecerdasannya membuatnya menjadi calon yang paling diperhitungkan. "Aku rasa tak akan terlalu sulit mengalahkan lawan yang tak menginginkan kemenangan..",remaja beranjak dewasa itu sudah hendak beranjak. Namun kali ini pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat,namun lembut secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih...",waktu pasti berhenti sedetik tadi. Seakan merekam lebih jelas bagaiaman seorang Draco Malfoy mengatakan terima kasih.

"Jika untuk pembatalan tuntutan kepaa kedua orang tuamu... itu sebagai bayaran hutang budi pada keluargamu..",keduanya tidak pernah berekspektasi seperti ini. Menggunakan kosakata yang tertib dan nada bicara yang wajar dalam pergaulan untuk saling berkomunikasi antara keduanya.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam sunyi. Harry melupakan tujuannya untuk istirahat dan rencana draco untuk bersantai di tepi danau. Sampai hembusan angin membangunkan intuisi draco.

"Awas!", sambil berteriak seperti itu. Sambil gerak refleksnya berjalan. Mendekap harry dalam pelukanya dan mendempetkan tubuh keduanya pada dinding. Menghindari sebuah kutukan sihir.

"Goyle!",pekik harry panik. Setengah tubuh draco lunglai. Tidak menyeluruh tapi ada bagian tubuh draco yang sepertinya terkena kutukan itu. "Harry..",lirihnya sambil tersenyum di samping wajah pria itu.

"Draco..Draco.. bertahanlah...",dan teriakan harry memabawa murid-murid dan Prof. Snape mendekati area itu.

"Hospital Wings!",dan ber-apparate lah harry, draco beserta Prof. Snape.

Draco terbangun dengan pandangan yang langsung menangkap kilat menyilaukan di atas kepalanya. Atap tinggi dan putih. Pasti hospital wing. Dan draco tidak memerlukan kalimat klise macam "dimana aku?". Atau apapun untuk membenarkan perkiraannya soal dimana tempat ia berada kini. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan telenovela dunia mugle yang entah dari mana ceritanya membuat sang ibu,narcissa malfoy ketagihan. Well,anggaplah satu kutukan draco bertambah.

Pertama,kutukannya adalah ia tampan dan menarik,dan ia tahu itu. satu hal yang terkadang sulit mengontrol kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan. Kedua,kemampuan beramah tamah wajah tampannya yang jauh di bawah standart. Ia selalu ingat bagiamana anak-anak kecil –putra putri kolega ayahnya-yang diundang ke Malfoy Manor setiap pesta natal yang diadakan... Mendadak penurut begitu draco tatap matanya. Dan terima kasih karna itu pribadi draco terbentuk sinis dan angkuh. Membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesempatan mencintai dengan tulus.

"Ayahmu seorang death eater tanpa cela... Dan kita musuh bebuyutan sejak tahun pertama..",_suara ini? Harry?_ Draco yakin sebaik apapun kemampuan wajahnya mengkemuflasekan emosi hati. Kali ini ia tahu ekspresi keterkejutannya pasti cukup kentara.

"Kenapa kau disini?",draco berharap nada yang keluar dari kerongkongannya bisa lebih'bersahabat'. Sayangnya itu tak ada dalam DNA pria pirang itu.

Sudut bibir harry membentuk senyum setengah jengah dan... sedikit kecewa? Kecewa untuk apa? Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus prediksinya soal harry yang mengharap sebuah sapaan lebih ramah darinya.

"Kau membuatku terhindar dari masalah. Terima kasih..", harry menyodorkan segelas cairan hitam pekat. Wangi rempah-rempah dan bermacam ramuan menyapa penciuman draco. Ramaja lelaki itu mendiamkan si gelas di tangnnya.

"aku hanya yang mengantar... tidak perlu memasang tampang seragu itu pada ramuan Prof. Snape..",perlahan jemari draco menggenggam gelas itu,lebih erat.

"Thanks..",wajah harry sengaja dibuat kaku sepertinya. Seakan menyembunyikan ledakan emosi dibalik senyum datar itu. draco memilih menghabiskan dulu minumannya baru mulai berfikir untuk berspekulasi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?",pandangan harry jauh pada ranjang di ujung ruangan. Seperti tidak sedang mengajak bercengkrama. Harry memindahkan perlahan sekali gerakan depresor arah otot lehernya . bertemu pandang dengan sinar kelabu draco yang keheranan. Harry menarik nafas.

"Maksudku.. kau punya kesempatan memenangkan voldemort namun kau memilih menyembunyikanku.. temanmu berada di barisan paling depan untuk memperkeruh suasana hidupku.. apa yang kau harapkan dari itu semua?",draco melirik ke arah tangan harry yang terkepal di atas lututnya. Seakan menahan buncahan.

"Harry..",si pemilik emerald menutup matanya sekejap-dalam arti harfiah- dan membukanya lagi. Dan Draco bisa menemukan tekad untuk menemukan jawaban dari sinar emerald itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?",harry mengutuk prasangka buruknya pada pria ini. Tapi tahun-tahun penuh saling adu mantra belum dapat lekang dari ingatannya.

"Bahkan kau pun menganggap semua ini jebakan?!",pertanyaan yang juga menjabat pernyataan itu memunculkan sebuah fakta aneh. Saat tiba-tiba draco tertawa sarkatis. Harry menemukan dirinya menyukai senyuman pria itu.

Pada detik yang nampak telah diperhitungkan tawa draco terhenti. Ia pusatkan pancaran abunya pada hijau bersinar milik harry,"Aku menyukaimu.",ujarnya dalam satu titian pasti dan tegas.

"Kau apa? Hah?!",harry menggeleng berkali-kali. Dan tanpa menoleh lagi cepat-cepat pergi. Sembari mata draco setia mengawasi.

TBC

Kan? Apa saya bilang... saya tuh ga pinter bikin oneshoot... yah anggap saja ini hadiah pembuka...

Kita lihat sikon ok kapan bisa dilanjutnya...*love you*

So,review?


End file.
